


Believe

by nealinor



Series: Unholy Trinity [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, I'm as surprised as you, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: “So, my angel wants to fuck.”Cas looked at the hunter with some clear frustration. “Why are you stating the obvious? We are naked and together, sexual intercourse should be a forgone conclusion.”





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/gifts).



> Here's the final conclusion to what Andromytta and I have deemed the Unholy Trinity. I have no idea what they had to be written based on Mumford and Son songs, but there you go. This one got more angsty then expected, but no worries, there's a happy ending. (See what I did there? I'm not above shameless puns.) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> The song referenced in the title and throughout the fic is "Believe" by Mumford and Son

_You may call it in this evening  
But you've only lost the night_

“Dean, it’s over.” Holding Dean back wasn’t easy, despite that he was well on his way to being human because of the treatment and should be a good deal less strong because of it. The demon side of Dean was still formidable and it took some grace to hold him back from hurting Sam. Why Dean had wanted to do that, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps Dean wanted his brother to murder him because Castiel couldn’t. It didn’t happen, whatever it was that Dean wanted. Instead, Dean was tied back to the chair and watched until the cure could be completed. Once it was complete and they were sure about it, Dean had gone to his room to sleep. So had Sam.

Castiel was left alone with his thoughts. He had no idea what to expect and that gave him an uneasy feeling that he couldn’t dismiss. Waiting for Dean to wake up was nothing short of painful.

When Dean woke up, it was no better.

_Present all your pretty feelings  
May they comfort you tonight_

Dean hadn’t slept when he went back to his room. He felt awful and his eyelids were heavy however, sleep wouldn’t come. Instead, thoughts chased around and around his head, all of them about Cas. He couldn’t deny what they had done while he was a demon. It had been clear to him that Cas had wanted it, though he’d surely been driven to the extreme by the words he’d thrown at the angel. The second time, however, that had been all Dean. And now Dean was confused. He’d never considered their relationship this way, even though they were close. If he were honest, he’d always been drawn to Cas in ways he couldn’t explain and didn’t want to think about.

True to form, Dean didn’t want to be honest with himself. Unfortunately, he could remember how much he’d wanted Cas. Not only that, he remembered how much he wanted Cas to fuck him. It was hard to hold onto the veneer of heterosexuality when he knew that deep down he wanted to be fucked by a guy. And then there was the love talk. The sheer willingness that Cas had to give Dean his heart. Dean wasn’t ready for that either. He had no clue what to do about any of this and he didn’t want to run the risk of ruining the relationship they had. It would be easy to blame this all on the demon state, wouldn’t it? He could use it as an excuse, and then bury it all behind them. With the decision made, he went to find Cas.

***

Dean found Cas sitting alone in the room that they designated as ‘his’. There was very little stored there and it was simply furnished with a bed he didn’t use, a chair, a dresser with nothing in it, and a couple of books he’d borrowed from the library. When the door swung open, Cas turned on the bed to see who it was, though he’d known that it would be Dean. The hunter stood in the doorway, staring at him as if he were lost for a moment before he closed the door behind them.

“Cas, we need to talk.” Dean looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

That boded ill for the conversation. “Of course, Dean.”

Dean started to pace nervously, clearly putting the words together in his head before he said anything. “About what happened earlier…”

Now Cas shifted nervously on the bed but he let Dean continue.

“It was…it was the demon that wanted that stuff. I’m sorry… if it took advantage of you. I didn’t mean it.” Dean spoke the rest in a hurry, his face nervous as he watched Cas for any sort of reaction.

It took a great deal of concentration to keep the hurt from his face. It seemed to him as if something were tearing apart in his chest, though he couldn’t name it. Was this heartbreak? If so, it was awful. No wonder Dean stayed away from feeling. He’d thought… that maybe he would be safe, that Dean would be comfortable sharing those feelings with him. It was clear that he was wrong.  

The room settled into silence as they stared at each other. Dean broke first. “Say something, dammit.”

Cas blinked cautiously. His eyes felt suspiciously watery. “I have no notion what to say, Dean.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something but appeared to be unable to find the words. “Cas…”

“I think I should go.” Escape seemed his only option now; it was, after all, a true Winchester trait and Castiel knew that Dean would understand it. He brushed past the hunter into the hallway then walked with quick steps to the staircase that would let him out. He could hear Dean’s footsteps behind him the whole way. He got all the way to the door before Dean said something.

“This doesn’t have to change anything at all, Cas. It was just… something that happened.” Dean stood at the bottom of the staircase with something akin to panic on his face.

Castiel couldn’t understand the expression. He shook his head, unsure once again as to what he should say. Dean was wrong. Everything had changed. In the end, he said nothing at all. He opened the door, walked out, and pulled it closed with a soft click. He had no clue where to go; he only knew he couldn’t stay here.

_And I'm climbing over something  
And I'm running through these walls_

_I don't even know if I believe_

_Everything you're trying to say to me_

Dean was stunned. He watched Cas leave silently and did nothing to stop him. He simply hadn’t expected the angel to leave him. Part of him was screaming in the back of his mind to hurry up the stairs and to stop Cas before he got too far. That he should come clean and tell him that he had wanted it and that the angel should stay. He knew he could do it, even if Cas had gotten into his car, Dean could easily chase the Continental down with Baby.

There was another part of him that believed he’d done the right thing. If they changed their relationship then Dean would inevitably screw it up. It was better this way. Cas would take some time, he’d think about it, decide that it was for the best this way and that their friendship was worth too much to risk. Then he’d be back. That part of Dean was a fucking coward, but Dean listened to it and went back to his bedroom. He clicked out the light and flopped over onto the bed, then rolled onto his back. The ceiling had no answers for him, no matter how hard he stared at it. Sleep was a long time in coming to him and when it came, he had dreams about Cas. He saw the shape of his body, tasted his tongue, and heard the moans on the angel’s lips. He dreamed of Cas rising over him and taking what Dean had taken from him. He woke up hard. He shoved his hand in his pants and stroked himself until he came but that only brought a physical release. His emotions were just as fucked up as ever.

It didn’t help that the moment he left his room, Sam was waiting there. ‘Where’s Cas?’ had been the first words the moose had said to him.

Dean grumbled some excuse and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. The next couple of weeks fell into a miserable routine. Dean cooked food for himself and Sam. He cleaned the bunker until it shined and then started over again. He did the laundry. He looked for hunts that Sam sent off to other hunters with the excuse that Dean needed to rest. They discovered early on that anger was not Dean’s friend now that he had the Mark of Cain. Sam insisted that Dean keep himself calm and threatened to teach him yoga. Dean did his best to keep calm, mostly with bottles of whiskey and excess energy. Sam noticed, of course, but when he asked Dean about it, Dean had become so angry that Sam laid off.

It didn’t help that Dean was always a little bit angry. At night he paced up and down the hallways, wondering where the hell Cas was and why he stayed away so damn long. He’d tried calling, but the phone always went to voice mail. Texts went unanswered. Dean had even tried praying, though he’d only told Cas that he wished he would come back. He never apologized in all of his prayers or messages. The sheer helplessness he felt was maddening and the only thing that kept him from exploding was wearing himself out in the gym or masturbating. Increasingly, the later worked a little better though now he always remembered what Cas looked like naked and fucking himself on Dean’s dick which generally left Dean feeling empty and alone. That feeling made Dean angry. It was something of a vicious cycle.

After nearly a month of this, Dean was ready to break.

_I had the strangest feeling_  
Your world's not all it seems  
So tired of misconceiving  
What else this could've been

Castiel was near his breaking point as well. He’d done a lot of research into heartbreak and how to deal with it. There had been a lot of advice, particularly on the internet, though it was hard for him to tell what was good and what wasn’t. Some said to spend extra time with your friends, but Cas didn’t have any beyond Sam and Dean. The most common piece of advice he found was to simply give it time. That should have been easy. Castiel had nothing but time now. The Winchesters weren’t asking for his help at the moment. He still heard from them, well, Dean at least. Dean asked him to come back time and again, but he found that he couldn’t. He had a feeling that Dean wasn’t ready for that but moreover, he wasn’t ready for it. He had given it a month but still his chest hurt. Dean’s words to him lingered ever in his memory and made it worse. _“I didn’t mean it.”_ Castiel had been so sure that he had, at least partially. Now he wasn’t so sure and had no idea what to believe.

With no one to talk to and nowhere to go, Castiel wandered. He had no particular rhyme or reason to it, just went the direction the car was pointed. Sometimes he turned the car around and went a different direction, never letting himself get too far from the bunker. He saw weird roadside attractions and thought that Dean would laugh. He ate burgers at greasy spoon restaurants and knew Dean would enjoy them. Sometimes he thought he heard Dean’s voice in those places but every time it was a trick of his memory. He had no idea that could even happen. He tried to give it time but still it hurt.

When he thought of Dean, he felt regret. He wasn’t sure what he was regretting; that he’d left, that he’d responded to Dean’s accusations or what, or something else. Maybe he shouldn’t have acknowledged that there was something deeper between them. Maybe it was all of these things. He wanted to see Dean most of all and to make it go away.

Strangely, he took comfort in the rare snippets of the man’s voice that he got. When Dean prayed, Castiel heard his voice filter into his head, a mind voice that was subtly different.  When Dean sent text messages, Castiel could imagine the exact inflection that Dean would have used if he’d spoken the words aloud. And the voicemails, those were the best. The sound of Dean’s real voice, asking him to come back home was better than anything heaven could offer. He would have gone if only Dean had mentioned what he wanted or had said he was sorry. Castiel knew he’d never get those words and that someday he’d have to let the want go. It would be easier to swallow the feeling of broken glass in his mouth and accept that Dean would never again touch him than to remain away from him for the rest of the man’s life. Dean was too bright a soul and Castiel craved his warmth beyond all else.

_I don't even know if I believe  
Everything you're trying to say to me_

By the end of the month, Dean was wracking his brains. He needed to find the right thing to say to Cas. He was sure that Sam would have known but there was no way in hell that he was going to ask his brother. In the end, it was fate that intervened. Charlie came to visit and more or less forced the reason for his grouchy mood out of him. Admitting that he’d had sex with Cas while he was a demon had been hard; having Charlie yell at him because of what he said to Cas was worse. It had been good, however, because after Charlie had let him have it, she told him how to fix it.

Of course, this advice had come after the entire truth was pulled from him; how much he wanted Cas, how he was afraid of screwing things up, and how he’d tried to go back to the way things were to protect them both. Charlie said it was no wonder Cas had left. The angel had told Dean he loved him and laid himself bare. Dean had tossed it all back into his face.

So here he was, sitting on his bed the day after Charlie left, ready to send an apology to Cas. Sending it by text seemed wrong, as did leaving a message on the man’s voice mail. He’d decided on prayer. He didn’t think that Cas could turn that off. Dean carefully chose his words and then did something he rarely did. He prayed.

_Cas… Castiel.. I hope you can hear me. I.. I know I’m a huge screw up and I said something I never should have said to you. I know I was wrong. I…lied to you. I told you I didn’t mean it when I did. I thought if we went back to being friends I wouldn’t lose you but I lost you anyways. Please, Cas, I’m sorry. Just.. come back, just once. You.. don’t have to want me or anything. I wouldn’t. Just come back… please?_

Dean realized he was rambling so he stopped praying. He didn’t expect Cas to come right away; he knew he couldn’t without his wings. So, he settled in to wait.

Waiting sucked.

_So open up my eyes_  
Tell me I'm alive  
This is never gonna go our way  
If I'm gonna have to guess what's on your mind

Castiel didn’t know what to believe. He wanted to believe the prayer that he’d heard. Dean said he was sorry, that he had lied about not meaning it. It was everything that Cas wanted to hear, which was what made him suspicious. Good things didn’t happen to them very often. Still, Dean had sounded so uncertain and sincere that in the end, he decided to go. Of course, he decided this pretty late into the afternoon the day after the prayer and so arrived at the bunker shortly after dark. When he opened the door, there was no one immediately visible. He walked down the stairs quietly, listening for signs of life. Faint music floated down the hallway so Cas followed it. It led him to Dean’s doorway, which was cracked open. Light bled into the hallway. He knocked softly.

Dean yanked the door open rapidly and for a moment seemed stunned. He sounded breathless when he spoke. “Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

Dean lurched out of the doorway and grabbed Cas, pulling him roughly to his chest in the tightest hug Cas had ever experienced. “I wasn’t sure if you’d come.” When Dean pulled back, his green eyes were searching Castiel’s face.

“Of course I came.” Cas almost said that he would come when Dean called but he knew that this time that hadn’t been true and he was suddenly ashamed. “I apologize Dean. I should have some sooner.”

Dean pulled Cas fully into his room and closed the door behind them. “Maybe we were both wrong, okay?”

Cas nodded, not sure what to say once again. He’d been out of his depth for a while now. He was a little surprise when Dean tugged him towards the bed and indicated that he should sit. When Dean sat down, so did Cas.

“Look, Cas…” Dean licked his lips, still seeming nervous. “About what I said…”

“Which time?” Cas said, his head tilting to the side because it wasn’t clear to him. “When you prayed or before that?”

“Before that. I meant what I said in the prayer. I… lied to you.” Dean looked down at his hands, his face coloring in shame.

Cas reached over and tilted Dean’s chin back up so he could see the truth in the man’s eyes. Dean didn’t try to look away.

“I…” The words seemed stilted, as if Dean was forcing them through his lips. “I wanted what happened. I just didn’t know how to handle it.”

“I understand.” Castiel murmured, and he did. He knew that Dean had a hard time with feelings and he had been reticent to move forward with their relationship. These things were hard for him and that Dean was making the effort was all Cas needed to know. He leaned forward to bring their lips together. The kiss was gentle and demanded nothing; it was the only response that Cas could think of that would appropriately communicate that he didn’t mind anymore.

_Say something, say something_  
Something like you love me  
Less you want to move away  
From the noise of this place

Dean didn’t know how long Castiel meant for them to kiss, maybe it was only supposed to be a short thing to reassure him. Once those lips were on his, however, Dean found that he couldn’t let them go so easily. He leaned into Cas’s lips, savoring the touch that he had craved for so long and finding that they tasted exactly the same as he remembered from being a demon. Now, however, his senses were completely his own and it made the moment feel more real than anything they’d done before. Cas’s hands were curled into his lap almost as if he was afraid to touch Dean. That was fine; Dean could touch enough for the both of them. He shifted closer to Cas and slid his fingers to cup the back of his neck to keep the angel from leaving. The kiss, which started innocently enough, began to deepen slowly and subtly. Dean tickled Cas’s lips with his tongue, trying to worm his way between them, when they parted for him and Dean finds himself licking into the angel’s mouth. Both men groaned aloud.

Dean drew back, his eyes flicking up and down Cas’s features trying to gauge the other man’s reaction. Cas’s lips were kiss swollen and reddened in the light and his blue eyes were wide. Dean realizes that he’s never seen a more beautiful sight. “Cas… is this is okay?”

Cas blinks and tilts his head as if he doesn’t understand why Dean is asking. “Yes, Dean. Can we… do more?”

Dean grins, leaning back towards Cas. “We can do all you want… to make up for lost time and maybe to say I’m sorry.. you know.. for …”

“I know.” Cas is smiling when he moves back in to Dean, his fingers trace over Dean’s jaw before curling under it and pulling Dean in for another kiss. Dean has never been kissed with so much purpose before, Cas’s lips are soft and worshipful as they brush against his. This time, it’s Cas who deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding between Dean’s lips. Even then, the angel takes his time to map out the shape and flavor of Dean’s mouth, letting their tongues move slickly against each other. It’s as easy as breathing to just fall into the movement of their lips. The heat builds slowly between them and at some point, Dean lays them both down along the bed so they are lying chest to chest.

Dean pulls back to look at Cas now and his breath is stolen by what he sees. The angel looks debauched already with swollen lips and blown pupils. He tries to follow after Dean, chasing his lips for more. Dean chuckles as he slips his hands underneath the trench coat so he can force the coat over Cas’s shoulders and down his arms. Taking the hint, Cas struggles to free himself from the coat, which is tossed off the bed the moment it’s off. He pushes hard against Cas’s shoulders and the angel falls back onto the bed easily, allowing Dean to crawl on top of him. He straddles the angel’s waist and grabs his tie, tucking a finger into the top of the knot to loosen it.

Dean takes an inordinate amount of joy in stripping the clothing from Cas. The angel allows Dean to do all the work, only shifting when it’s necessary to take something off. In no time at all, Cas is naked underneath Dean and subtly panting. His cock lay hard and leaking against his body. Never in his life had Dean imagined that such a sight would turn him on but now he knew he had been wrong. He wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a stroke, pulling a moan from Cas’s lips as his hips rose to thrust himself in Dean’s hand.

In the next breath, Cas sat up and gave Dean a little push before he started unbuttoning Dean’s over shirt. He’d thoroughly enjoyed letting Dean undress him however, he resolved that he wasn’t going to be the only one who was naked. Dean was simply too beautiful to not enjoy. “Your turn.” To his own ear, his voice was a low growl as he pushed his mouth against Dean’s shifting from the slow touches they’d shared before to something far more heated. This time he claimed, taking Dean’s lips and his mouth while he made quick work of the man’s clothing. Dean seems just as frantic to have no barriers between them.

The first touch of skin on skin is nothing short of divine. There was certainly a part of him that wanted to take things slow, to make this moment special in the face of what they had done before but after the prior month apart, Castiel felt that it simply wasn’t possible. His want for Dean was a fierce thing with teeth and claws that clutched and rended, laying him completely vulnerable. He didn’t try to reign it in, in fact, he honestly didn’t want to. He needed Dean, he needed him now and in whatever way he’d allow. Cas shifted again, trying to slide out from underneath Dean in search for lube. He didn’t get far. Dean leaned over him, his hands pinning Cas’s shoulders to the bed to keep him from leaving.

“Where are you going, Cas?” Dean queried as he leaned down to scrape his teeth against the side of Castiel’s neck.

For a moment, Cas thought his neurons went haywire as those teeth did wonderful things to his skin and all thoughts of lube ceased. Then Dean ground his hips against Cas’s, bring much desired friction and the silken touch of another cock against his own. He rolled his body up beneath Dean, panting softly as he moved away from that mouth which was scrambling his brain. “Lube… now.”

Dean chuckled as he shifted his weight to rummage through the drawer in a bedside table, and then dropped a small bottle next to Cas on the bed. “Happy?”

“Yes.” Cas glanced up for just a moment and was caught in the heat of Dean’s green eyes. He could drown in that color.

Dean took advantage of the pause. “So, my angel wants to fuck.”

Cas looked at the hunter with some clear frustration. “Why are you stating the obvious? We are naked and together, sexual intercourse should be a forgone conclusion.”

Dean dipped his head back down to brush his lips against Castiel’s, his teeth tugging at Cas’s lower lip gently. The contact was only momentary. “Cas, there are a lot of ways to have sex.”

“I’m aware, Dean.” Cas pushed back against Dean and there was a brief struggle. Cas emerged the victor after flipping them over and sliding on top of Dean. Triumphantly, he reached for the lube. “We can do all those other things some other time. Right now, I want sex. The penetrative sort.” He popped open the cap on the lube bottle, fully ready to prepare himself and ride Dean if he had to.

Dean reached for Cas’s hand, forestalling any further movement. His face was serious. “Cas… I want… could you…” The more Dean stumbled over the words, the more concerned Cas became. The man beneath him took a breath and went on. “I want to feel you inside of me.”

Cas heard only a rushing in his ears as if his blood had caught fire, but that moment passed quickly enough. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah Cas, I’m sure.”

He didn’t have to be told a second time. Cas leaned over Dean, letting his lips touch down at the base of the hunter’s throat. From there, he began to nibble his way across Dean’s chest, tasting the skin and finding exactly where the hunter was sensitive. He paid careful attention to those spots, particularly Dean’s nipples which seemed to drive him a special sort of wild. Cas appreciated the way that Dean’s body arched and rolled beneath him, seeking contact and friction. Cas denied it, of course, because he was also enamored with the way Dean panted and whimpered for more beneath him. Once Dean had reached that state, Cas slicked up his fingers and truly went to work. He traced Dean’s rim with one slicked finger, teasing the flesh until Dean pressed his hips back against Cas’s hand.

“Get on with it already.” Dean grumped, his fingers threading into Castiel’s hair.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel whispered into Dean’s navel with some amusement. He began to press his finger in, watching in awe as Dean’s lips parted, his eyes unfocusing as he took in the new sensation. There had never been a more beautiful sight.

Dean hadn’t expected that to feel good, but it did. True, there was a burn with the pressure as well, but as he got used to it, he found that he sort of liked it. It could have been the way Cas was teasing his body with his very clever tongue. (Where, exactly, had the angel learned to use his mouth like that?) Still, the more used to it he became, the more he found pleasure in the way that Cas moved the digit inside of him. Then Cas crooked his fingers and touched something….

“Holy shit!” There was nothing to really prepare him for what the pleasure of that touch. Cas, the smug bastard, chuckled as he did it again. Dean assumed that he’d just become acquainted with his prostate. Of course, it wasn’t enough for Cas to just touch it once and get on with it. Oh no, the sadistic bastard had to keep doing it, causing Dean’s eyes to roll back in his head. Somewhere in all of that, Cas worked another finger in and had begun to stretch Dean in earnest. It was cool, Dean was getting used to that. And then, wouldn’t you know it, Cas had to suck down his cock while adding a third finger and set Dean’s body to a fine tremble that he was trying to deny. He was _not_ coming undone with just three of Cas’s fingers. It wasn’t happening.

He reached blindly for Cas, once again grabbing the man’s dark hair and pulling. “Come on, Cas… I’m ready. Let’s do it already.”  Dean wasn’t whining. (You were whining.)

Cas shook his head. “You aren’t ready yet.”

“Dammit, Cas, I said I’m ready!” Cas wouldn’t be budged, he worked Dean until a fine sheen of sweat glistened on his skin, added a fourth finger and then worked him some more. Dean thought if Cas didn’t fuck him already, he was simply going to pop.

Finally, Cas seemed to decide that Dean had enough and drew back. Dean found that emptiness that came when Cas removed his fingers was a little disconcerting, that is, until he felt the blunt head of the angel’s cock pressing against his rim. Ever so slowly, the angel breached him. Again, it burned a little and Dean had to admit that he could see it would have been worse if Cas hadn’t prepared him so carefully. It seemed that was still on Cas’s mind as he took his time in bottoming out inside Dean and then he waited, letting Dean grow used to what it felt like to have Cas inside of him. Dean had never felt so full before. Something inside of him never wanted that feeling to end.

Still, the longer they remained still, the more the urge to move crept over Dean until finally he did it himself, pressing his hips back into Cas just a little bit to see what that was like. That was all Cas needed to move. The drag of Cas’s cock as he drew it nearly all the way out had Dean rolling his head back on the pillow to look at Cas. A look of pure concentration was on the angel’s face as he thrust slowly back inside of Dean, truly starting a gentle give and take between their bodies. It was easy for Dean to meet Cas’s thrusts, their bodies moving together as if they were made for that purpose. Dean slid a hand behind Cas’s shoulders, then moved it up to the angel’s neck so he could draw him down. They met in the middle to share kisses, along with subtle sighs. Dean wondered distantly if this was making love. He’d never known it could be so good.

For the longest time, he let Cas worship his body, lost himself in the long smooth strokes of Cas’s cock inside of him, until that wasn’t enough anymore. His fingers bit into the angels shoulders as he rocked harder against the man above him. “More. Cas, I need more.”

“Anything.” Cas breathed against his lips.

Castiel had been fighting a battle to give Dean everything he needed. It didn’t matter that his body trembled with the force of holding himself from taking more than he wanted, this was for Dean and he wanted it to be everything that the hunter needed. Hearing Dean ask for more came as a welcome relief even as it sent a wave of heat rolling down his spine. He thrust into Dean harder, allowing their hips to meet with more force and a little more speed. He took his time about it, gradually shifting them from the slow rhythm they’d created to something that reflect what Cas felt, a raw, raging fire that had only one outlet and threatened to consume them both. His blue eyes flicked over Dean’s face, watching the pleasure ignite there as he thrust into him and because he wanted more, he took hold of Dean’s hip and shifted them. On the next thrust he knew he’d hit Dean’s prostate simply by the way the man beneath him lit up.

“Cas, again!” Dean’s fingers tugged at his hair, spurring Cas on to greater movement, harder and faster until he was fucking the hunter in earnest. The sound of their breath and the slapping of skin filled the room around them until Cas felt a sudden pressure behind his groin. He almost groaned with it because he wasn’t ready to come; he wanted more time with Dean underneath him. The way Dean practically howled with each pass of hips told Cas that Dean was likely more than ready. He reached between them, grabbing Dean’s neglected cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. In the heat of the moment, he lurched forward, catching Dean’s lips with his own and plunging his tongue inside. The hot splash of Dean’s come over his hand was almost a surprise, but not so much as the orgasm that snuck up on him and dragged him down.

They lay on the bed, tangled and panting for quite some time. Dean had no clue how long it had been and only moved because Cas was kind of heavy. He pushed on the angel’s shoulder and he rolled off with a grunt, flopping on his back next to Dean. Dean was instantly cold. He turned onto his side and curled into Cas, resolving to ignore the uncomfortable stickiness on his stomach. They’d have to clean up in a minute or two.

“So…” Dean murmured as he dropped his head onto Cas’s shoulder. He wasn’t freaking out. He didn’t think he was going to. “Um… we had sex.”

“Yes Dean. It wasn’t the first time.” Cas said, his voice dry as he curled an arm around Dean’s shoulders. Dean decided he was less inclined to move now.

“I know.” He playfully pushed the angel’s shoulder and lay back down. “Are we… you know.”

He could almost hear Cas thinking. Eventually the angel looked at him with a frown. “No, I don’t know.”

Dean sighed. He was going to have to say this. “You know. Boyfriends or whatever.”

“Oh.” Cas was quiet for a moment, which honestly made Dean nervous. “Will you take me out on dates?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah Cas, if you want dates, I’ll take you on dates.”

“Then yes, we are boyfriends.” Having said his peace, Cas pulled him more firmly into his arms.

Dean knew that as a tough guy, he should squirm or something but it felt too damn good to move. Tough guy act be damned. Cas was his and he was going to enjoy it.

 


End file.
